NO ME SIENTO MUY BIEN
by Great WRITER14
Summary: continuacion de la historia de ALEXANDER2018 hecha por mi
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de continuar con este fic quiero agradecer a ALEXANDER2018 por permitirme hacer esto posible,el fue su autor original pero yo quize continuarlo ya que esta era una historia muy interesante.**_

Después de esta noticia Sherman no lo podía creer ,se recargo con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos para después de esto ponerse a llorar desesperadamente,,,

Cuando los padres de penny salieron de la sala a ambos se les veía que habían llorado,

-hola Sherman(dijo patty quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos)

A Sherman se le veía llorando,después les pregunto con voz llorosa

-penny?(dijo llorando y limpiándose la nariz y sus anteojos con las manos)morirá?!

Esto sorprendió a los Peterson ya que nadie mas que ellos debía saberlo,entonces paul se agacho y le dijo

-mmm? Sherman,,,,sabemos que esto es difícil para ti,creenos nosotros también estamos desconsolados(luego se quito las lagrimas de los ojos e hizo una pausa)

-pero necesitamos que nadie mas que tu y nosotros lo sepa,,,,por favor

Ante esto Sherman solo se dio la vuelta y regreso a la sala de espera con jill y abey

-¿Cómo sigue penny?(dijo abey)

-ya! dinos!

Sherman solo se quedo callado y recordó lo que le habían dicho los padres de penny,luego tomo aire y dijo

-penny,,,,,esta bien sigue mejor,,,pero no podemos verla ahora,,,esta durmiendo

-ooooohhh! Que mal!

-queriamos verla!

-bueno creo que lo mejor hasta ahora es irnos

Luego de haber salido del hospital y dejar a jill y abey en sus casas,no hubo ni una sola palabra entre peaboody y Sherman lo cual extranño mucho al señor peaboody ya que sherman siempre le contaba todo lo que había hecho cuando hiba a lugares o hacia algo,esto prosiguió hasta que llegaron a su penthouse donde en cuanto salieron del elevador Sherman se fue corriendo a su cuarto sin aun decirle nada a peaboody,esto lo sorprendió mucho ya que esto no era normal en Sherman y ya había llegado al limite,entonces peaboody fue detrás de el y diciendo su nombre

-SHERMAN,SHERMAN,porfavor espera,que te esta pasando tu no eres asi en realidad,por favor dime dejame ayudarte,que paso con penny,solo quiero ayudarte por favor contestame,Sherman,,Sherman,,Sherman! Por favor detente,,por favor …...

Pero no hubo ninguna palabra de Sherman hasta que llego a su cuarto y se tiro a llorar en la cama

-sherman! Que te pasa?!

-es penny!...morira!

Esto sorpendio mucho a peaboody ya que no se esperaba eso, pero Sherman no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente

-y ahora que hago señor peaboody?! Que hago?!

-sherman…lo único que puedes hacer en esta ocacion es ….hacerla feliz ,has que se sienta feliz sus últimos dias

Estas palabras sorprendiero a Sherman,pero era mejor que solo verla morir, asi que al dia siguiente fue a visitarla y aunque al verla sentía muchas ganas de llorar se contenía de hacerlo,asi que entro con ella

-hola penny

-hola sherman

-que gusto en verte otra vez!

-si lo mismo digo

-como te sientes?

-pues,me he sentido mejor que el otro dia,que es eso?

Penny noto que Sherman tenia algo en las manos

-son las fotos del insidente de la WABAC recuerdas?,hiba a mostrártelas el otro dia pero….tu sabes

-si,claro,muéstramelas!

-ok

Entonces subió a la cama de penny y se recostó a su lado,luego empezó a mostrarselas

-mira,esta es de cuando estábamos en Egipto y los guardias nos perseguian

Ambos se rieron al recordarlo

-esta es de nosotros en la WABAC viajando a Italia con DAvinchi

-si,es cierto ,recuerdas cuando mientras el señor peaboody y DAvinchi construían la maquina para darle energía a la WABAC,y tomamos la maquina voladora para pasear por los aires de la cual tenias miedo de pilotar al principio,pero luego tomaste los volantes y nos salvaste?

-si, y luego volamos frente al atardecer y es,,,tabamos…juntos y…fue sor…..prendente!

Tartamudeo ya que quedo perdido en sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules,lo cual al parecer también paso con penny ya que ambos sentían algo el uno para el otro

De pronto sus rostros se fueron hacercando y cerrando mas y mas,,,y mas hasta que sus labios de juntaron y se besaron,hambos cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar el momento


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 4

El momento continuo 10 segundos hasta que Sherman reacciono y se separo de penny,hubo silencio entre ellos por un rato hasta que penny hablo

-sherman,,,

El solo se bajo de su cama y salió de la habitación y solo se fue a su casa casi corriendo,cuando llego el señor peaboody no estaba ,había ido a reparar la maquina voladora de Leonardo DAvinchi ,entonces no le quedo mas que entrar en su recamara y pensar en lo que había pasado,siempre había soñado con ese momento pero no fue como lo había soñado talvez por que sabia que aunque ella también lo quería no podría durar mucho tiempo su relación .

En eso se le ocurrió una idea,ya que no podría estar para siempre con ella y a ella le encantaba que el estuviera con ella la única forma de hacerla feliz era estando con ella cada minuto posible.

Al siguiente dia regreso al hospital con penny ,cuando entro a la sala le dijeron que ella ya se había ido,cuando el les pregunto porque ellos les dijeron que ella debía estar en su casa para que ella no sospechara nada y eso le dio la idea a Sherman de que penny ya estaba verdaderamente sentenciada a muerte,entonces fue corriendo hasta su casa y le toco a su puerta la cual abrió penny

-ooohh hola penny-dijo apenado

-hola…sherman…-dijo aun mas apenado

-mmm oye quisiera hablar contigo

-claro dime

-no aquí,vamos salgamos

Entonces ambos salieron y se dirijeron al parque en donde empezaron a caminar

-dime que me querías decir?

-bueno…..-tardo un rato en contestar hasta que hambos se sentaron en una banca

-queria hablarte de lo de ayer,escucha yo lo hize por que…..-tomo aire y exclamo

-por que me has gustado desde siempre!

El solo se sorprendió y no dijo nada por un rato

-mmm…. bueno dime desde cuando yo te…

-pues para serte sincera desde el primer dia en la escuela,se que crees que yo antes te odiaba pero creo que no era odio, talvez solo era envidia y cuando llegaste a la clase no me gustabas como ahora pero te me hacias lindo…-luego hizo una pausa –cuando estabas en clase y te escuche creo que lo que decias me enojaba pero también me sorprendia y ahí fue cuando trate de creer que te odiaba para sacarme de la cabeza que talvez me gustabas y eso continuo hasta que fui a tu casa y finjia aun mas conmigo misma odiarte,hasta que tuvimos las aventuras con la WABAC y en nuestro vuelo por Venecia en la maquina de DAvinchi creo que me convenci totalmente…

-bueno penny,creo que estamos igual yo también creía que te odiaba,pero cuando el rey tout y tu se hiban a cazar me entro un impulso por hacer todo lo posible por que eso no sucediera y fue donde me di cuenta de que me gustabas….

-y el beso de ayer fue porque recode ese momento y luego me perdi en tus hojos

-pero somos muy jóvenes para tener una relación,creo que lo mejor para nosotros seria esperar,y ver que pasa con el tiempo

-yo esperare el tiempo necesario

Entonces en ese momento Sherman se sentía mas triste ya que penny no llegaría nunca a tener una relación con el…nunca

Entonces penny y Sherman volvieron a verse fijamente por 8 segundos hasta que penny fue hacercando su rostro al de Sherman y segundos después el hizo lo mismo,,,hasta que se besaron y en esta ocacion si fue como Sherman lo habia soñado,luego de unas horas en el parque ya era de noche y ya se dirijian a sus casas,de modo que se despidieron y penny se quedo con la palabara en la boca cuando el señor peaboody paso por el en su motocicleta y hambos se fueron mientras Sherman le hacia una seña de adiós a penny

-adios penny

-adios…. sherman

Cuando penny llego a su casa se sento en la sala y minutos después empezó de nuevo con el dolor abdominal pero esta vez fue mas fuerte de modo que llamaba a su madre de nuevo

-MAMA,MAMA!

Pero para cuando ella llego penny estaba inconsiente en el piso cuando despertó estaba en el hospital denuevo,en eso vio a su madre en la esquina del cuarto hablando con el doctor

-no pasara de mañana…

-ohhhh-mientras ponía su mano en suboca y se ponía a llorar

Después de que salieron penny se levanto y se recostó en su cama y se puso a llorar descontroladamente en silencio,luego recordó a Sherman y seco sus lagrimas mientras tomaba su laptop y empezaba a grabarse con su cámara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 5:_**un duro adios**_

3 horas después ya era tarde, y Sherman se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando música con su ipod,y el señor peaboody estaba en la sala leyendo un libro de literatura griega en su tablet,pero en eso, el teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar y peaboody contesto

-hola, habla mr. peaboody

-hola peaboody…..-dijo con voz llorosa-

-hola patty….¿todo esta bien?

Entonces solo escucho lo que ella le dijo

-en…tiendo patty se lo diré a sherman

Y se dirigió a la habitación de sherman ,mientras el ponía la canción say something,cuando el señor peaboody llego a su cuarto y abrió su puerta, Sherman se quito los audífonos pero la canción siguió sonando en su mente

-sherman….

El solo se le quedo viendo fijamente

-es penny…..

Y se le quedo viendo con seriedad y tristeza en su cara.

Luego el bajo de su cama rápidamente mientras empezaba a llorar y abrazaba a peaboody,,,

-lo siento Sherman…..lo siento

Entonces a la siguiente noche fueron al funeral de penny…

"Say something I'm giving up on you"

("Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti")

Y fue hasta el ataúd de penny donde la vio acostada con las dos manos en su vientre y vestida de blanco

"Anywhere I would have followed you"

("Dondequiera yo te hubiera seguido")

Y empezó a llorar

"Say something I'm giving up on you"

("Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti")

"And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl" 

("Y me siento tan pequeño  
Estaba sobre mi cabeza  
Yo no sé nada en absoluto

Y voy a tropezar y caer  
Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar  
Apenas comenzando a gatear")

Entonces llegaron al sementerio donde empezaron a enterrar su ataúd,

"Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you"

("Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti  
Lo siento que no podría tenerte  
Dondequiera yo te hubiera seguido  
Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti")

Entonces 4 horas después, Sherman se quedo solo con ella en su tumba cuando todos se fueron incluso sus padres, mientras peaboody lo esperaba afuera con su motocicleta

Entonces el se quedo sus últimos momentos con ella mientras sostenía una rosa en sus manos

"And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye"

("Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo  
Tú eres a quien amo  
Y yo estoy diciendo adiós")

Entonces su mano por encima de su tumba y dejo caer la rosa en su tumba mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de no voltear para no ponerse a llorar de nueva cuenta ya que sabia que penny no querría que Sherman sufriera tanto cando ella muriera lo cual era difícil ya que la amaba

"Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you"

("Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti  
Lo siento que no podría tenerte  
Dondequiera yo te hubiera seguido")

Entonces solo subió a la motocicleta y se fue mientas se despedía de penny con la mirada

"Say something I'm giving up on you  
Say something I'm giving up on you"

("Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti  
Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti")

"Say something"

("Di algo")


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 6:_**nunca me olvides**_

Los días pasaron y Sherman estaba desconsolado por la muerte de penny,solo se la pasaba en su cuarto llorando y viendo fotos de el y penny

En eso peaboody entro a su cuarto y observo que estaba llorando

-MMM….¿sherman?

-si, señor peaboody-dijo limpiándose la nariz y las lagrimas

-MMM….voy a ir a Francia de nuevo maría Antonieta volverá a hacer una fiesta en su palacio habrá pastel y otros niños….¿quisieras acompañarme?

-gracias señor peaboody…pero no estoy de humor

-bueno-dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto-si me necesitas estaré en el laboratorio

Una vez que peaboody salió de su cuarto y Sherman se tranquilizo y seco sus lagrimas abrió su laptop y miro que tenia un correo nuevo, una vez que lo abrió miro que era un video que se empezó a descargar, una vez que lo hizo lo único que reconoció fue la canción de fondo: A THOUSAND YEARS una de las canciones favoritas de penny,lo demás era un fondo negro, pero todo se aclaro cuando apareció penny en su pantalla, y empezó la letra de la canción

HOLA SHERMAN-dijo penny

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall"

"Mi corazón late rápido  
Colores y promesas  
¿Cómo ser valiente?  
¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer?" 

"_SE QUE NO PUDE DESIRTE LO QUE QUERIA DECIRTE LA OTRA NOCHE"_

Entonces empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus hojos

"_PERO QUERIA QUE SUPIERAS….QUE TE AMO"_

"I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more"

"He muerto todos los días  
esperándote  
Cariño, no tengas miedo  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más"

"_Y NO QUIERO QUE…..SUFRAS POR MI,TE QUIERO PERO NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS POR MI,RECUERDA NUNCA ME OLVIDES,SE QUE ESTO PARECE UNA DESPEDIDA,PERO QUIERO QUE SIGAS CON EL SEÑOR PEABOODY Y TUS AMIGOS,Y DISFRUTES DE TU VIDA COMO SI LO HICIERAS CON MIGO"_

"_ADIOS SHERMAN"_

"I'll love you for a  
Thousand more"

"Te amaré por mil años más"

Entonces el video termino y Sherman alzo su rostro con lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad ya que penny le había dado esperanza

Entonces Sherman salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al laboratorio del señor peaboody justo cuando el estaba a punto de subir a la WABAC

-¡SEÑOR PEABOODY!

-¡¿SHERMAN!?-dijo dándose vuelta

Esto sorprendió mucho a peaboody ya que hace unos minutos su actitud era otra

-¡VOY CON USTED!-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Esto hizo que peaboody se sintiera mejor ya que si el estaba feliz el estaba feliz

-¡CLARO SHERMAN! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Y corrió por el largo corredor rojo que dirigía a la WABAC hasta entrar en ella

-bien Sherman puedes conducirla ahora

-¿¡ENSERIO SEÑOR PEABOODY!?

-si sherman

Entonces hizo un conteo regresivo de diez segundos

-bien listos en DIEZ,NUEVE,OCHO,SIETE,SEIS,CINCO…..

Se detuvo ya que Sherman observo una foto de el y penny en la escuela juntos por lo cual sonrió y continuo

\- CUATRO,TRES,DOS,UNO ¡VAMOS!

Entonces oprimió el botón rojo y se dirigieron hasta su próximo destino

FIN


End file.
